User talk:Awesomekid120
Welcome Hi, welcome to Idea Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Awesomekid120 page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) Ultra Universe I just wanted to say that I love your Ultra Spider-man and Ultra Captain America stuff. I can't wait to see more. TheCannon (talk) 22:13, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Marvel - The New 52 While I do love your Ultra universe, it did not inspire me to make one. I was working on one before I saw yours (Don't worry. It's not as good as yours). I wanted to do a Marvel version of Flashpoint. So I made Ironpoint. And it's kind of important to the plot of Flashpoint to create the new timeline, so I had to make a New Marvel one. I just decided to call it the New 52 to go along with the plot. My real re-imagined Marvel Universe (titled Marvel Infinite) is nothing like Marvel - The New 52. TheCannon (talk) 20:26, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Ninja Marvel I have not looked at Ninja Marvel yet. I wasn't aware of it. I will now. TheCannon (talk) 20:59, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Ultra spiderman The reason why i edited your Ultra Spider man was because It was in the wrong channel. All Marvel cartoons go to Disney XD while all Dc cartoons go to Cartoon Network. Do not forget, marvel is now owned by Disney. Mralandalus (talk) 15:23, September 15, 2012 (UTC) It is not about what channel you prefer, it is about the ownership of the character. Cartoon Network is sponsered by Warner Brothers. Marvel (Spidermans home) is not owned by Warner Brothers, but it is owned by Disney, so every Marvel Cartoon should go to Disney. DC is owned by Warner Brothers so all DC Cartoons should go to Cartoon Network. If I were to do a DC Cartoon in this wikia (e.g. Batman), I would not put the DC Cartoon in any other channel except Cartoon Network, because It would be very hurtful for Warner Brothers and DC Comics. I would never put a Marvel cartoon in any other channel except Disney XD or any other Disney Channel because It would be Hurtful for Disney and Marvel. If you respect Spiderman and Marvel Comics put your Spiderman cartoon in no other channel but the Disney owned channels. All cartoons based on Marvel comic characters (e.g. Iron Man) go to the Disney Channels while all cartoons based on DC Comic Characters (e.g. Batman) go to Cartoon Network. Ok? please respect Spiderman.Mralandalus (talk) 17:57, September 15, 2012 (UTC) If you want to make your Spiderman Cartoon for adults, move the cartoon to the ABC channel as it is owned by Disney.Mralandalus (talk) 18:11, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Marvel - The New 52. Thank you for liking it. I'm currently working on Hulk. And I will check out Fantastic. TheCannon (talk) 16:16, September 19, 2012 (UTC)